The Ultimate Crossover by Doust19
by Doust19
Summary: The villains of many anime series join together under a mysterious leader to displace the heroes, weakening them, then pit them against the villains in the Death Arena. However, they may have picked one hero too powerful for them to control.


THE ULTIMATE CROSSOVER  
By Doust19  
  
Chapter One  
  
BEEP, SCANNING.  
OBSERVATION: Energy depleting in atmosphere, obviously part of the portal one has departed from.  
SCANNING  
OBSERVATION: Land is fertile, sun healthy, picking up life readings one cannot understand.  
SCANNING FOR TARGETS  
  
---  
  
"Da, dee da, da da da daa, dum dum dee da..."  
"Ash, will you quit it!" Misty yelled. Ash quit his singing, prompting a happy squeal from Pikachu. Brock walked ahead.  
"Come on, guys, or we won't make it to Fuschia by nightfall!"  
The three passed a hill from which behind, they were being watched by a large robot.   
TARGETS FOUND  
ATTACK MODE ENGAGED  
It leapt from it's hill and landed in front of the three.  
"What th-?" Ash gasped, flipping open his pokedex. It registered that this thing was not a Pokemon. "Anyways, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu complied, firing off massive amounts of electricity at the robot.  
CREATURE ATTACKING, USING ELECTRICAL ENERGY  
SCANNING CREATURE  
NOT FOUND  
The electricity hit hard.  
COMPENSATING DAMAGE  
The three gasped and the robot bent it's metal legs and appeared to concentrate.  
ABSORBING  
CHANGING  
RECALIBRATING  
ATTACKING  
The robot began to click it's fingers together, prompting electricity to blast forward from it's hand, sending Pikachu flying backwards.  
"Pikachu!" Ash screamed. Ash reached for a pokeball as the robot directed it's attack on them. Misty screamed. Ash began to throw the ball but there was no need. A baseball bat came swinging out of nowhere, smashing through the robot, sending pieces flying across the road.  
DAMAGE IMMENSE  
CANNOT...  
The lights dimmed in it's eyes.  
Standing there was a teenager, about 14 wearing a red hat, a yellow and purple striped shirt and blue shorts holding a bat.  
"Can someone tell me where I am?" the boy asked.  
--  
"Worked, didn't it?" Frieza asked Dr.Wily sarcastically, amused. Dr.Wily rose from his black chair to answer but a sinister voice came from the shadows.  
"Calm ourselves. I told you that Ness was a formidable opponent," it said. Frieza turned back to the screens.  
"When do we transport Goku and his friends?" Frieza asked.   
"Patience, Frieza," the voice said. "These people managed to destroy you. They can do it again, especcially since they are more powerful then you. Ah, Atlas, do come in," the voice said to the tall, bronze-colour robot that had entered the dark room. "We are just about to displace your enemy."  
The robot smiled.  
--  
"Help me!" the Namek screamed as the armoured warriors ran at them, they ignored the energy anomaly to the south, thinking it was only a battle. How wrong they discovered themselves to be when a powerful hand grabbed the leader of the pursuit and threw him across the horizon.   
--  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The boy the warriors were facing seemed to be made of completely metal. His hair was slick and had two points punctuating his head. He stood in front of the Namek.  
"Where am I?" the boy spoke precise and slowly, as if he thought the animal men could not speak.  
"Out of the way!" the first warrior screamed. The robot boy smiled. The warriors raised their guns. Faster then lightning, the boy's fingers and a machine gun at his waist burst into action, spraying lasers at the warrior party. They all fell, dead. The namek looked up frightened.  
"Who are you?" the namek asked. The boy leaned down to face him.  
"My name is Astroboy. Now who are you and where did that portal just take me?"  
--  
The two robots faced eachother, each recognizing the make and design of each and yet not knowing a clue who each one was. One was slighly smaller then the other with blue armour and a smaller arm gun. The other had a more elaborate armour which was mostly white. Each of their eyes asked questions and answered and soon they turned to face the approach of three kids,all about fourteen, one, an attractive blond female, the second, a bespectacled blond boy and the third, an asian boy who moved gracefully, like a warrior.  
"Where are we?" each looked around at a world completely different to their metallic earth.  
"Where did you come from and where is Ness!" the girl demanded.  
--  
They were at what the three people Ness had met called a "Pokecenter". They had asked him questions about where he had come from and they explained about their world, a place without (horror!) hamburgers and crows. They did, however, Ash explained, had spearows. Ness shrugged and ate more of the rice given to him. Right now he just wanted to rest. Suddenly the doors burst open and three figures stood.  
"Who?" Ness asked. Ash, Brock and Misty sighed.   
"Team Rocket," Misty groaned.  
"To protect the world from-"  
Ness raised a finger and with a scream from James, was sending the left figure out into the cold. He raised another finger and sent Jesse flying out.  
--  
"About time you got here!" Frieza said curtly to the towering figure that entered the darkened room, followed by a stranger figure.  
"My friends," began Giovanni. "The end to our problems are over. I give you, Mewtwo!" he said and gestured to the figure that stepped into the light. Dr.Wily and Atlas gasped. Frieza looked with interest.  
"Then it is time," the sinister voice from the darkness said. "I shall give orders to my men to prepare the Arena. I'm certain almost everyone's been displaced."  
"Wait!" Frieza screamed. "We haven't displaced my problems, yet!"  
"How could I forget?" the voice said. "We'll do that at once!  
--  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  



End file.
